cold tears
by japanese-china
Summary: a spuffy x-mas


Cold Tears Cold Tears  
  
Author Malin  
  
Rating PG  
  
Summary: Spike gets thrown out and has to think a little  
  
Description: B/S fluff S angst, vignette like  
  
Parings: B/S  
  
Feedback: yes please that would bee a wonderful Christmas present.  
  
E-mail: james_aka_spike@hotmail.com or jake_clawson_aka_razor@hotmail.com or on_an_angels_vings@hotmail.com or malinb_mp@hotmail.com or am_mb_authors@hotmail.com  
  
Authors note me sappy, me want Christmas it is also snowing, so I made it as a Christmas present for spuffy shippers at the watchers council forum  
  
Dedicated: this one is to everyone who like me is a total sap and also to everyone who spend Christmas on their own or far from their relatives and loved ones.  
  
Sound track: silent night holy night, Ave Maria, Alleluia  
  
I really don't get it, Spike thought as he walked down Rovello drive. He putted his hands in his pockets and shivered. It was cold. Even for a vampire it was. Buffy had thrown him out just a minute ago and he was feeling bad already. He raised his head and whispered  
  
"Can't I be with her and Nibblet tonight of all nights?"  
  
It was Christmas Eve. He looked around once again and closed his eyes slowly.  
  
"I really don't want to hear Spike! Get out!"  
  
"But I was only..." Bang the door in his face"...joking"  
  
In from the house he heard Niblet and Buffy argue  
  
"But Buffy he didn't mean that."  
  
"Do you rather spend today out there with him?"  
  
"No in here with him please Buffy."  
  
But he knew that it was his fault. He had made the Slayer roaring angry at remarks about her and her mother's death. Why couldn't he just shut up?  
  
"Sorry luv..." he whispered out in the cold air. It was surprisingly cold he noted once again. He could have shut up and been with Buffy, but no. He thought as he began to feel the tears rice in his eyes.  
  
He sat down on a park bench and buried his face in his hands. For once he let go of his barriers and cried rivers. Someone was coming but he just didn't care, for once he didn't listen for once he didn't hide. He just sobbed and the tears rolled down his face. Not only because what he had done tonight but everything he had done to her and her friends, he had held them hostage, used them, and he felt bad about it. He rarely showed it and rather often acted like he didn't care but that was just an act. Deep down he always had a soul, it never really left him, it was only a tiny shred of it, the demon used to have the upper hand, which led to him not notice the soul. Not before he meat her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a woman said  
  
"ssh, don't cry. Come with me and I'll make everything good again." He looked up straight in to her hazel eyes. A weak smile crept across his face through the tears  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that,,,"  
  
He sobbed and felt her hand caressing his back through the duster.  
  
"Come it's okay."  
  
She handed him a handkerchief and he cleared his face up.  
  
She pulled him on his feet.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
He smiled and followed after a couple of silent seconds she stopped and turned. She throwed her arms around his neck and whispered  
  
"I'm so glad I found you. I'm the one that should be sorry."  
  
Slowly he slides his arms around her and returned the embrace.  
  
"Ssh luv."  
  
She pulled back a little bit not letting go of him.  
  
"Why do you call me luv?"  
  
He looked puzzled  
  
"Never mind I just wondered and didn't want to ask when Dawn was around."  
  
Now he smiled  
  
"Because I love you"  
  
It was simple words but their meaning was deep.  
  
Buffy smiled back up at him.  
  
"To bad I don't have a mistletoe then"  
  
Spike chuckled  
  
"You don't need one unless you want an excuse."  
  
She titled her head to the side  
  
"Really?"  
  
He smiled widely  
  
"Watch me"  
  
Their lips meat in a sweet kiss.  
  
When they broke so Buffy could catch her breath, Spike closed his eyes and whispered  
  
"Yeah lucky me Dawn wasn't here..."  
  
Buffy smiled and said  
  
"Come on lets celebrate Christmas, and maybe I earn one more of those if I don't throw you out, again."  
  
"Or two..."  
  
Spike agreed and they walked of hand in hand.  
  
Merry Christmas people Spike and Buffy sure had one... 


End file.
